


Once I Was 7 Years Old…

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: 7 years - Lukas Graham, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Depressing, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Memories, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Songfic, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron's life flashes before his eyes. </p><p>Warning: Heavy angst and I don't know about the ending yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once I Was 7 Years Old…

**Author's Note:**

> Also, sorry the text is really messed up.
> 
> Basically
> 
> Quotations= Song  
> Italics = Past  
> Normal = Present
> 
> [Not Proofread ^.^]

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that come from the show  
All credit to rightful owners

The blade ripped through his plating. He felt it tear his spark. Energon spilled from his chest.

"Once I was 7 years old,  
my momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends,  
or you'll be lonely  
Once I was 7 years old…" 

His optics blurred in and out of focus, as they trailed up the red arm. Static started appearing around the edges.

_"It was a big big world,_  
but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits,  
we were learning quicker  
By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor  
Never rich, so we were out to make that steady figure" 

_He ran with Firestreak, his childhood friend. The endless, open fields of sleek metal, so inviting to his youthful mind. He tripped and did nothing but laughed as he rolled onto his back. Firestreak fell, as well, quietly giggling. Suddenly, they both realize the stunning beauty of the night sky with their moons and stars._

His servo slowly crept up to hold the blade. His audio receptors filled with white noise, but it only caused a wave of calmness to wash over his shaking frame.

"Once I was 11 years old,  
my daddy told me  
Go get yourself a wife,  
or you'll be lonely  
Once I was 11 years old…" 

His optics finally made contact with him. The Prime. Of course. It had to be Prime.

"I always had that dream, like my daddy before me  
So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me  
Cause only those I really love will ever really know me…" 

_He laughed aloud when the teacher bot asked him what he was interested in. He told her plain and simple, battle. And slag it, he was gonna get it, whether they accepted his request or not._

His vents hitched and he could feel his systems shut down. He struggled and let some of his weight be left to the blade. 

"Once I was 20 years old,  
my story got told  
Before the morning sun,  
when life was lonely  
Once I was 20 years old…" 

_He stepped into the arena like it was home, even though it was but his first time. His fresh upgrades and paint job glimmered in the rising sun. It was early but he has been up for hours. He acknowledged the crowds that had come to see him with a nod. His new blade slid easily from where it was hidden in his arm. He clenched his fist and looked to his opponent._

His optics flickered dangerously. He set his jaw in a snarl, hissing at the searing pain of any movement. 

"I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure  
Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major  
I got my boys with me at least those in favor  
And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later…" 

_He kissed the mech with renewed desire. The sun shone brightly off the red plating.  
"Orion..." He whispered. The bells were ringing in the distance, alerting everyone of the soon-to-be-arriving danger. Megatronus' ship left in but a few cycles. _

His servos slipped from the weapon embedded in him. He tried to speak but found his words were only lost before they reached his lips. 

"Soon we'll be 30 years old,  
our songs have been sold  
We've traveled around the world but we're still roaming  
Soon we'll be 30 years old..." 

_The rebellion was needed. The Council had become corrupted long ago, but it had reached the breaking point. A member tried to kill Alpha Trion. Now in secret, bots were being recruited to over throw them._

His optics flashed brighter. The shock no longer controlled the pain, as it blossomed through his chassis and through every strut and cable in his body. 

"I'm still learning about life  
My woman brought children for me  
So I can sing them all my songs  
and I can tell them stories  
Most of my boys are with me  
Some are still out seeking glory  
and some I had to leave behind  
My brother, I'm still sorry…" 

_Of course. Of course his mate had to defend the council. He knocked the weaker mech out with a blow to the back of his helm. He took him far from the battle field. Damn it, he just wanted to protect him._

"Soon I'll be 60 years old, my daddy got 61  
Remember life and then your life becomes a better one  
I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once  
I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month…" 

_The sharp insignia burned bright on his chest. The detailed had just carved it and the stinging pain was welcome. The dark purple fit nicely with his new paint. The red details were streaked over with dark hues. More suited for him. More suited for war._

In moments, milliseconds, all shock had disappeared, only to be replaced with rage. With newfound strength, his frame surged forward. 

"Soon I'll be 60 years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be 60 years old  
Soon I'll be 60 years old, oh, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be 60 years old..." 

His claws tore through thick plating. they wrapped around a pulsing spark. He optics flickered. His vents stopped. He tried to find the strength to crush the spark, but it had left him. He would just leave it to burn out by itself then. His world faded quickly, black replaced static and soon any speck of vision he may have had left.  
Goodbye, Prime. 

"Once I was 7 years old,  
my momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was 7 years old..."

_Hello, Megatronus._

_"Once I was 7 years old..."_


End file.
